Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 5 - Training Part 2 and Meeting Up With Tootle and Getting Six Jumping Stones
Here is part five of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Toyland Express: Ah, at last! Six propellers! Excellent! Excellent! We're getting there! While you were gone, I adjusted your bagpack into a transformation bag to help you fly. Rustee will explain it all to you how to force jump. (throws the springs into the machine) *Rustee Rails: Listen carefully, Agent Casey. To fly, press the jump button to jump off, then do it again to unfurl your bagpack when you force jump in the air. To direct yourself, use the control stick like the joystick. To float down and force grab, grab the string to activate your parachute. Got it? Don't forget your mission training: try stepping on all the platforms in this room. Fly inside the whirlwinds to gain height. Off you go! (Casey obeys, force leaps into the air, flies onto all the platforms, force grabs another pistol gun, reloads it, continues to fly in the whirlwinds, and finally steps on the last platform) Here's a little exercise to get you used to flying, Agent Casey. Let's see if you can go through the 12 rings. Enjoy your flight! (Casey flies through all the 12 rings and reaches the line's end) *Casey Jr: Yippee! I did it! *Rustee Rails: Well played, Agent Casey! We'll finish off with some in-flight shooting. You've got to shoot at all the sheep you find in this place. To shoot in mid-flight, press the shoot button. Use the parachute to help you. When you have shot all the sheep, land on the platform which will from the poisoned water. Good luck! (Casey force jumps in the air, flies down below, shoots all the sheep, and lands on the platform that rises from the poisoned water. He cheers and jumps around and heads back to the Toyland Express) *Toyland Express: Good going... Now then, to give the machine some circumrotation, I'll need six jumping stones. The last I heard, they were jumping around in the canyon. (Casey obeys, collects his flatcar, two boxcars, and caboose, runs forward, force jumps into the air, goes through the waterfall, past 53809, and arrives at the Canyon. A shadow arrives in front of Casey, and advances slowly on him, and stops) *Tootle: Holy tusks! So you're Casey? The Toyland Express had warned me, but not that you were blue. Well, anyway, listen closely; if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they're full of strange energy. (Casey puts on his red shirt, blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles, grey sandals, and puts his yellow shades, but walks up to the edge of the canyon. He flies over the molten lava, using his helicopter bagpack, but is shot by Circus Train, gets pushed into the molten lava, and gets burnt) *Casey Jr: Yeousch! (hops out of the lava and continues to get his butt burnt multiple times until he kicks Circus Train and Camelot into the lava to burn their butts to collect a silver spade. He continues through the dry dessert canyon until he finally comes toward a tunnel where he is hurt by Johnson and mushroom caps until he is shot by Humphrey, and knocked out, cold, and bandages himself up) There! Oh... Now I will have to struggle up the other side of the gorge. (speeds faster and arrives at the mountain. He speeds up and runs through the tunnel and is burnt twice by the fire and puts himself out with water and collects a silver spade and regains full health. He jumps down a hole and force kicks Blossom to collect the next silver spades. He speeds through a dry dessert canyon, but is unaware of a gang of train thieves ready to hijack his train. Casey is at first speeding through the dessert, unaware that the bandits are ready to catch him) I've got company! Company I know? Get off! (whacks the thugs on his train and burns them and himself in the molten lava until he jumps and collects the next silver spade. He continues to speed through the canyon, but continues to burn himself, and pushes a button until he stops) *(Casey keeps puffing faster and faster through the dessert past some raining rocks until he speeds up to a high speed and stops to push a button to open the next area up. Casey continues to speed through the canyon until he comes to a halt at the end of the line to have a rest. He shoots a strange figure in the distance. He speeds up the top of the ship and stops. He speeds over the mountains to collect all the jumping stones until he slowly goes back down and continues to do the same speeding up mountain thing again until he finally stops and shoots Steve and Mark in the faces to collect the next silver spade) Category:UbiSoftFan94